The Secrets Families Keep
by PrettyGreenEyes11
Summary: How would you feel if you woke up one morning, to find out that your entire life had been a lie? Hermione wakes up on the day of her 18th Birthday to find that those closest to her, the ones meant to protect and love her, have lied to her, changing everything around her.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_It is my hope that this letter finds you in the greatest of spirits._

_I send my warmest regards to you, on the morning of your 18th Birthday._

_This letter is a quick request for you to attend an impromptu meeting in my office at 9am._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster at Hogwarts_

The large white barn owl flew off into the early morning sun after delivering the missive to its intended.

Hermione Granger was up bright and early just like she was every other day, yet today wasn't just any normal day. No, today was her 18th birthday.

Hermione went about her morning routine; she got out of bed and made her way over to the large shared bathroom, the bathroom that she shared with the head Boy, Draco Malfoy. Hermione smiled at that, not at the fact that she had to share with Malfoy, she hated the ferret faced git, no, she smiled because she was head girl. I title she had coveted ever since she arrived at Hogwarts seven years ago.

With a flick of her wand the two doors that led into the bathroom were locked, she didn't want to have to relive the horror of having Malfoy walking in on her, again. So now she took extra precautions whenever she would shower, she'd rather die than have Malfoy leering over her naked body, that wasn't something she wanted to happen ever again.

Showering quickly she stepped out of the large glass cubicle before casting a drying charm over herself, she spelled her hair to fall in neat ringlets before dressing herself in her Hogwarts uniform, her head girl badge shone in the light, catching the rays from the wall mounted lights. Hermione stared back in the mirror at her reflection and was pleased with what she saw, she was no longer the short little girl with a mass of unruly brown frizz for hair and she no longer had teeth that were too big for her mouth, looking back now Hermione realised that in the seven years she'd lived in Hogwarts she had changed beyond recognition. Her hair now hung in dark brown neat curls; her teeth were perfectly white and straight, and as far as height went she'd soon grown when puberty hit, she was now a leggy 5ft10.

Of course Hermione knew that some of her changes, predominantly her hair were down to magic, how she loved being a witch, the most daunting of tasks seemed so much easier with the involvement of magic. After her first year at Hogwarts and the relentless teasing from her fellow students she had begged her parents to allow her to go to a wizarding hairdressers, they had easily complied. They would give their little princess anything her heart would desire; and so on her visit she had arranged for the hairdressing witch to spell her hair into a more manageable hairstyle, the change hadn't gone unnoticed.

Hermione knew from looking at her reflection that she wasn't ugly, she wasn't nearly the prettiest witch in the wizarding world, but she had something. But then again it wasn't even her appearance that she was being judged on; it would have been easier if that were the case. But the prejudices that lay in her world came down to your blood. And Hermione had dirty blood.

She was a Muggleborn, a witch born to none magical folk, muggles as they referred to them. And although she wasn't the only Muggleborn within the wizarding world, she received a lot of relentless teasing from her fellow students. All because of Voldemort, the power crazed lunatic who had tried to annihilate her kind. She frowned at this.

Hermione was the brightest witch of her age, everyone knew that she could solve anything that she put her mind to, she had a thirst for knowledge, to learn more and to be better. For her it was a continuous battle to prove that she was worthy of the magic that ran through her veins. Especially when so many people questioned her existence. She didn't mind being Muggleborn, she loved her parents, she'd had a fantastic childhood and they had always stood by her decisions, even her decision to fight in the war with Harry. They hadn't been happy, but they had trusted her. Hermione knew that she was lucky to have come from a family that loved her, thinking about some of her peers she knew that many of them came from loveless homes, her fellow head was an example of this, hell his house was the epitome of it. But even with the slight bullying, Hermione was content with her life.

Un-warding the doors she practically bounced into her room, the letter from the head master lay unravelled on her desk; with a quick glance at the clock above the hearth she began her trip in the direction of the headmaster's office.

Hermione came to a stop in front of a snarling gargoyle that hid the stairway to the headmaster's office, she whispered the password and watched in awe as the stairs began to reveal themselves and spiral upwards, stepping onto the moving staircase she began the ascent to the eccentric man's office.

Hermione knocked timidly on the large mahogany door; she waited for the voice of her professor to bid her entry. When she heard the old man's voice she opened the door to reveal the intricate room.

She made her way through the maze of objects that the professor had collected, Hermione laughed to herself, she definitely thought that the headmaster was a hoarder, he collected things that she believed no longer had a use, but none the less he would keep them with the idea that something good would come of them.

Making her way towards the desk she was greeted by four people, two of the room's occupants were sat with their backs to her, so she was unable to find out their identity. She looked from the two chairs up into the smiling face of her headmaster, her eyes flicked to the scowling one of Snape, her potions professor.

"Good Morning Miss Granger I hope you are well?" Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling at her.

She smiled brightly. "I am very well headmaster, thank you for asking." She replied. She noticed that Snape seemed to be sulking more than usual, she was anxious by his presence in the office.

As she neared the chairs she suddenly recognized the two occupants, her parents.

"Mum! Dad!" she screamed running to them happily.

Her mother stood up to embrace her, Hermione looked very much like her mother, they had always been close and Hermione suddenly realised how much she had missed them.

"Hello Pumpkin." She enthused stroking her cheek. "Happy Birthday, you're all grown up." She said happily. Hermione smiled back at her.

"Happy Birthday, Princess." Her father said pulling her into a hug which Hermione returned; she had always been a daddy's girl, for as long as she could remember.

"Right, since everyone is here, I believe we shall start this little meeting." Dumbledore said. "I'll just transfigure a seat for you and then we can begin." He finished, he was just about to raise his wand when Laura Granger stopped him.

"May I do it? It may be easier if I can show her." She said timidly, Hermione could hear Snape huffing loudly in the background.

"Do what Mum?" she asked, her inquisitive nature coming to the forefront.

Her mother never answered; instead she waved her hand in front of a stack of book that lay on the floor beside the headmaster's desk. Hermione looked on in shock as the stack of book transfigured into a comfortable looking chair. Hermione's mother turned to look her in the eye.

"That." She said simply. It didn't make sense to Hermione, she could have sworn she had just witnessed her mother do magic, but that couldn't be possible, she was a muggle.

"What just happened?" she said looking from the chair to her headmaster.

Dumbledore looked apprehensive. "Take a seat Miss Granger, all will be revealed." He said. Hermione made her way over to the seat slowly, unsure of what to do, she sat down facing the four adults in the room, and immediately four sets of eyes fell on her.

"Miss Granger, what I am about to say, may confuse you but I assure you, what you are about to hear is no lie." Hermione nodded.

Dumbledore indicated to Hermione's mother with a wave of his hand, Hermione watched as her mother looked from her father, to Snape and then finally to her.

"Pumpkin, the last 18 years have been so hard for you, you've had to grow up in a world that was ignorant to the existence of magic, to be brought up by parents who seemingly knew nothing about it. When you turned 11 and came to Hogwarts you were brought into a world that you never knew existed, a world where you are judged by your blood. It was nothing you had ever known, it was all so knew and exciting for you." She stopped to look at Dumbledore.

"This world, Hermione. The wizarding world, this is your home, and up until you were born it was my home too." She said. Hermione looked to Dumbledore.

"I don't understand, how could it be your home? You're not a witch." She said looking back at her mother. Her mother gave a sad smile. "That's what I'm trying to say. Hermione, I am a witch." She said taking her daughters hand in her own.

Hermione shook her head, this didn't make sense, her mother had never done magic, she claimed to know nothing about the world she now lived in, how could she say that she was a witch? Dumbledore looked to Hermione's face he could see the confusion flickering in her large brown eyes.

"Miss Granger, your mother is telling the truth, she is indeed a witch, in fact she was a student here herself." He said.

Hermione felt her temper rising, they had lied to her for 18 years, told her that magic didn't exist up until Professor McGonagall had arrived on her door step, why were they telling her this now?

"Why are you telling me all this now? Why have you never done magic in front of me?" she said angrily.

Her mother looked apologetic "Hermione, you're 18 today, which means that today you're legacy inheritance will come into play. So before all of that happens you needed to know the truth. I never used magic near you because up until today I was unable to, you seen I had a curse placed on me to bind my magic, so I would be seen as a muggle."

"Why?" Hermione asked shocked. "Why was your magic bound?"

Dumbledore stepped forward to answer this question. "It was for your protection, child. Your father saw it to be necessary." Hermione stood abruptly.

"You didn't daddy!" she screamed, her father never once raised his eye line to look at Her.

"Hermione please sit down, there is so much more." Her mother pleaded with her, her warm brown eyes were filling with tears.

"Laura is this completely necessary, you're going to ruin her life, it's everything she's ever known." Snape said snappishly.

Her mother nodded. "She has to know Severus, we've kept it from her far too long." She said a single tear falling down her rose blushed cheek.

Hermione's mind was whirling into over drive, her mother and potions professor were on a first name basis, which was unnerving. She was getting fed up, her mind was being overloaded with information, things that were yet to be explained fully and yet Hermione knew that there was still more to come.

"Very well." Snape drawled.

"Miss Granger, You are aware of your heritage, are you not?" the headmaster asked.

Hermione nodded. "I am. I'm made aware of my blood status day in day out but now I'm not so sure. I've spent the last seven years being referred to as a Muggleborn, but apparently I am a half blood. Would that be correct?" she asked in a logical manner. The professor shook his head.

"No Miss Granger, you are not a half blood, you are in fact a pureblood witch." He said sincerely, Hermione laughed. "If I were a pureblood it would have to mean, that daddy is a wizard. Are you?" she asked her father. Once again her father didn't raise his eye line; instead it stayed adamantly gazing at the plush carpet.

Hermione could hear her mother outwardly sobbing now, she sounded distressed and this only added to her own anxiety.

Once again it was Dumbledore who spoke. "No Miss Granger, He is not a wizard." He said.

"But how am I a pureblood if my father isn't a wizard." She said, this really didn't make sense.

Severus Snape had been watching the little display in front of him, it was awkward and emotionally driven, and emotions were something he didn't like. But as things were going he knew things weren't progressing well, he knew he had to do something, so of course he did it in his own way.

"Seriously, Granger. Use your head. You're a logical girl." He growled. "If you are a pureblood witch but your father isn't a wizard then what must that mean?" he said harshly. He saw the realisation dawn on her face, he felt bad at the way he had to get the message across, but there was seriously no way in which to do this nicely, as he saw it anyway.

"He's not my real father, is he?" she said breaking into a sob, she looked accusingly at her mother. "Tell me!" she cried.

Her mother shook her head, she was too upset, and the words wouldn't form in her throat. Her father looked at her "You may not be my biological daughter, but you are still my little girl, I hope you understand that." He said timidly. Hermione's body shook violently as the sobs coursed through her body.

"If you're not my dad, then who is?" she squeaked out.

Her mother stopped crying at this question, it was the one question she had been dreading. Wiping at her red rimmed eyes with a white lace handkerchief she stood from her chair and walked to her daughter's side. "I am so, so sorry, you couldn't find out sooner, Hermione. It was for all of our protections, you have to understand that." She pleaded, holding her daughters hands.

"Who is it mum? Who is my real father?" she asked again.

The response shocked her beyond words.

"I am." came the low baritone voice that belonged to her potions professor.

**A/N: So what do you think. Reviews would be welcomed **

A/N: I hope you liked it. Do you think I should continue? Let me know


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you everyone for their reviews, I'm glad you all liked the prologue, let me know what you think as we get deeper into this blot bunny.**

**Chapter One**

"_Who is it mum? Who is my real father?" she asked again._

_The response shocked her beyond words._

"_I am." came the low baritone voice that belonged to her potions professor._

Hermione stood horrified, the room was eerily quiet, the only sounds were of the heaving chests of the room's occupants and the occasional sob from Hermione's mother.

Hermione was frozen in time, or so it felt, was she imagining this? It had to be some cruel dream, this couldn't be true, no she wouldn't accept it.

Hermione looked around at all the people in the room, her parents sat crying in the large chairs, both of them were unable to meet her gaze, how was it possible that the two people she loved so dearly could lie to her, her entire life. It just wasn't right! Hermione looked at her headmaster, a man she respected and trusted with her life, if this was true it would mean that he had lied to her, all this time, he had lied to her. She finally looked at the snarky potions master, his black hair hung around his unusually pale face, his face was blemished with lines from the frown that currently graced his thin lips.

His onyx eyes lifted to meet hers, the usual presence of anger and hate that she normally saw in his eyes were replaced with an array of emotions that Hermione would have never associated with him, regret, disappointment and sadness.

How was it that her life had been so perfect and now everything she had ever known was revealed as a lie? All this time she had thought she was a Muggleborn witch, with parents that knew nothing of magic world until she turned 11. And know it was revealed that in actual fact she was a pureblood and that not only was her mother a witch, but that the man she had loved so dearly all her life wasn't actually her biological father. The truth shattered her mind into a thousand metaphorical pieces. How? How could it be that the man she knew outwardly hated her, was in actual fact her father? He had actively made her life a nightmare; this was all so much to take in.

"I'm so sorry, Pumpkin. We should have told you earlier, but I couldn't you had so much going on, there never seemed to be a right time." Her mother said wiping at her wet eyes.

Hermione gave a bitter laugh "When is there ever a time to tell your only child that she's living a lie! That her father isn't her biological father!" she shouted, her anger was building immensely, she had been given so much information, and yet no one was attempting to explain these sudden revelations.

"Child, you will sit down this instantly, and you will refrain from talking to your mother in such an insolent manner." Snape growled.

Hermione shot a disgusted look in his direction. "Don't you even dare, tell me how to act, you are not my father! We may share blood but you are far from the man who has raised me!" she said. She fought back the tears that burned her eyes. How was it that her 'daddy' wasn't actually her real father, she didn't want Snape, Snape of all people, it bloody had to be him.

Snape's eyes slatted at the child, he was just about to retort when Dumbledore spoke.

"Miss Granger, I realise that this is a lot to take in but if only you would let us explain. There are still more issues that we must address."

Hermione gave a frustrated sigh "Fine, But I want an explanation, none of this makes sense, it's like a nightmare." She said returning to the seat.

Dumbledore nodded to her before he rose from his throne like chair. "My dear, it is true that Severus here is indeed your biological father, I am not proud to say it, but I have been aware of your heritage ever since you stepped inside Hogwarts all those years ago. I feel it necessary to point out that although Severus was aware that he did father a child, he was not aware of the fact that you were said child. In fact Severus was only aware of your identity a mere week ago." He said resolutely.

"Why? Why did he not know about me?" she asked aloud, her focus on Snape as he stared back at her intently.

"It was for your best protection my dear girl, you are aware that Professor Snape was a spy for the order of the phoenix, it is also common knowledge that he has the mark of a death eater, because as you know he was one." He said, Hermione nodded, she was aware that Snape had fought for the light, she was also aware that he had been well within the Dark Lord's ranks, the inner circle of his most trusted servants.

"It was the best possible plan, honey." Her mother chided again, Hermione ignored her, she couldn't look at her at the moment, she felt betrayed by the one person she thought she could trust the most.

"I am unsure where to start, but as they say, start at the beginning." Dumbledore mused, "Your mother and Severus met here, as students; they were friends for many years before they took their friendship to the next level and established a relationship." He said looking over to Snape, Snape nodded his head low in acceptance of the old man's explanation.

Hermione was shocked when the next part of the explanation came from Snape himself.

"Before we were aware of your existence, I was already well establish with the Dark Lord and as you are well aware I was spying for the Headmaster, a dangerous game for any to play." He sighed deeply.

"Your mother had already relocated prior to the death of the Potters. After his first defeat by Potter, the wizarding world was lured into a false sense of security; we believed that we could move on, that perhaps we could reveal you and bring you back to the world that was your home, but it quickly became apparent that this could not be so, we knew he would return. You are more than aware of my position of infiltrating the ranks; therefore it was my responsibility to resume my role as his loyal follower." Hermione nodded, urging him to go on.

"When your mother told me of your existence, I was well aware of the threat my position posed to you. How could I bring an unborn child into a world like that? With a father like me? I am a piece of work, Hermione but I am not the heartless monster you believe me to be. I panicked, so I came here to the headmaster with your mother, we devised a plan between us to ensure that both of you remained safe, that no one could get you." He said exasperatedly, he rubbed his large calloused hands over his weary eyes.

"What was the plan?" she asked determinedly.

"You don't need to know that, Hermione." Her mother said grasping her hand in her own. Hermione was about to protest when Snape spoke.

"No Laura, we have lied to her enough, she deserves to know the truth, the whole truth, there is so much she needs to hear." He said with a pointed look, Laura nodded.

"Your mother, the headmaster and I agreed that for your own safety your mother would leave the wizarding world. Your mother made the decision to have her magic bound, to live the life as a muggle, to give you a chance. You are well aware Hermione that the ministry can track a witches or wizards magic. The only way to make it believable was to bind it." He said regretfully.

"So how did it all work? Did no one notice that you were gone?" she asked astounded at the new information.

Hermione's mother laughed. "It wasn't easy, your Nanna and Papa, were furious that I had decided not to use my magic. Myself and your father, I mean Severus, decided that it would be better to keep it innate until your 18th birthday."

Hermione guffawed "Wait a minute." She said putting her hands up. "Nanna and Papa, they knew?" she said. Her mother nodded her head again. "Hermione, love. You are a pure blood, my parents can do magic as well, they agreed to have their magic bound as well, they knew it was for your safety. They didn't want to risk the life of their unborn grandchild." She said.

"Yes as I recall your parents threatened to hex me within an inch of my life if I hurt even a hair on either of your heads." He said gravely.

Hermione nodded numbly, how many more people had lied to her?

"So you all had your magic bound? Just like that? How?" she asked, her mother looked at the floor once again.

"We'll get to that Miss Granger." Dumbledore said.

Hermione nodded. Slowly everything seemed to make sense, very slowly but still her initial horror was fading away, she wasn't accepting it, but there wasn't really anything she could do.

"I have to ask, if you are my biological father, why do I not look anything like you?" she inquired. Snape huffed. "Hermione, you are my child, my daughter. I even have a paternity potion readily available to prove that you are my flesh and blood. If you wish to confirm it then please step forward." He said.

Snape had known as soon as his daughter's identity had been revealed that she would need hard evidence to prove his relation to her. She was like him in more ways than he cared to admit, but the most predominant was that fact that she required facts, she appealed to logic. She never took things at face value, never acted simply on someone's word. So he had concluded in the run up to the meeting to brew a paternity potion, at least that way he could show her that he was in fact her father.

Hermione thought about it for a moment, she did want to see for herself that she was in fact the biological daughter of Severus Snape. Standing from her seat she approached the man with the dark persona.

Severus chuckled to himself, he was right, she definitely knew what she wanted, and with a quick fumble in his robe pocket he found the vial of blue liquid.

"I assume you know how a paternity potion works?" he asked the doe eyed girl. She nodded.

"The potion needs precisely two drops of blood from each donor; the father usually goes first, once his blood has been added the potion will turn a deep green. If you are my father, when my blood is added the colour will neutralise, looking as if it is merely water. If you are not, the potion will change to an angry red colour." She said staring at the vial.

Snape smirked. "Of course you would know." He said with a roll of his eyes.

Snape passed the vial to Dumbledore who relinquished the stopper, awaiting the four drops of blood. Snape accio'd a small silver knife, any other knife would tamper with the results and that was something that he wasn't willing to do, ever. With a prick of his fore finger he squeezed the small wound presenting the required drops of blood; they fell into the blue liquid. Hermione watched in fascination as the potion fizzed before turning to the green she had expected.

"Hermione?" he said requesting her hand, she had noticed that he had wiped the knife clean of his own blood, she was grateful of that, at least he was hygienic. Hermione raised her hand to the potions master, she hissed slightly as she felt the metal pierce the delicate flesh of her finger. The ruby red of her blood seeped to the surface quickly, as she deposited it into the awaiting vial. The result was instant as the green liquid neutralised into a substance that seemed like water.

"I guess that's it then, I really am your daughter." She said looking up into the face of her potions professor, he nodded solemnly.

"Right since we have that bit cleared up; I believe we should continue with the explanation Miss Granger deserves." Professor Dumbledore said vanishing the tiny vial he held. The three corresponding adults nodded in agreement.

"To answer your previous question I believe Severus would be the best to explain that aspect." He said indicating at the man.

"It was merely meant as another protection; before you were born I had a semi-permanent glamour charm cast on you, a charm that could only be reversed on your 18th birthday." Hermione gasped.

"I never met you, Hermione, even as a baby. Your mother had left the wizarding world well before you were born, I knew I was having a daughter but I knew nothing about you, not your name and not the way you looked. The glamour charm was cast on you as a way of concealing your connection to me, if you were anything like the majority of my family, our family, you would possess traits that would be suspicious. That was something I couldn't risk, we knew that you would be attending Hogwarts and it would raise too many questions if all of a sudden a student were to appear looking like me."

Hermione blanched at that. "So what you're telling me is that not only has my family been a lie, but my appearance has been too? When I look in the mirror and look at the girl staring back, that isn't actually how I look?" she asked feeling her temper rising again.

Snape shook his head. "Parts of you will remain the same, but you will change, your features will change, you may look a little different, but you will still be the same girl you always have been." He admonished.

Hermione was not only angry but she was scared, she had only just got used to her appearance and now it was changing, she didn't want to seem vain, but she didn't want to look any worse than she already did. If she was going to change, how would she change? How would Harry and Ron act to those changes? That thought scared her; she didn't want them to reject her.

"When will I start changing?" she asked feeling panicked. "By the end of this meeting, however I believe you are already starting to change." He said looking at her with a scrutinized eye.

Hermione felt self-conscious, they would all see her before she would herself. "All that effort into taming my hair when I was younger was wasted." She grumbled to herself. Her mother laughed.

"Pumpkin, your hair was never meant to be like that, unfortunately it was a side effect of having my magic repressed, and it seemed to take it out on your hair." For some unknown reason this made sense to Hermione.

"I suppose I understand, I'm not saying I'm happy about it, my life has changed so much. The man I believed to be my father wasn't. My entire life has been a lie." She walked over to Richard Granger, the man she had known to be her father.

"I know this must be hard for you, but I want you to know that you will always be my daddy. No one can take that place, that place is yours alone." She said leaning down to place a kiss on his forehead. Hermione meant this, to her being someone's father meant more that the blood that ran through a person's veins, a father was the person who looked after you when you fell over and scraped your knee, it was the man that scared the monsters away from under the bed, the man who raised you. Richard Granger was that man.

The room fell into an awkward silence before anyone spoke again.

Hermione's mother laughed to herself, which drew attention to her, her light hearted tone breaking through the tension like a knife through butter.

"Oh my, Severus you were right, she really did pick up some of your family's traits." she said. Hermione instantly panicked, she knew that for her mother to say anything the glamour must have faded away, revealing the real her.

Hermione quickly conjured a full length mirror; she knew that four sets of eyes stared at her in wonder. "My, my" she heard Dumbledore say.

Hermione looked into the mirror and was shocked by what she saw. She still had her curls, but her hair was still longer brown, however it had changed in its intensity; the darkness of the brown almost appeared a charcoal black colour, her curls falling into soft ringlets framing her porcelain skin tone. Her lips were the colour of a pink rose, they were soft and rounded, more defined, the cupid's bow of her top lip more pronounced. Her eyes had darkened too, they were a deep chocolate brown, she still had the wide eyed expression that made her look vulnerable, but it now only added to her beauty. Beauty, she was actually beautiful, her new look actually would consider her to be considered beautiful. Hermione stared at her reflection, her facial features were much softer, and she looked much more… feminine she thought.

Hermione turned to look back at the present adults "I…I look…" she couldn't finish.

"Beautiful." Snape and Laura said in unison, as they looked over their daughter. For the first time Hermione noticed that Snape actually had a smile on his face, a genuine smile.

Hermione continued to stare at her reflection for a few moments, her reflection whispering compliments every so often.

Soon she was motioned back to her seat.

"I'm afraid there is still more we need to discuss, Miss Granger." Dumbledore said, he once again motioned to Snape to explain, said man sighing loudly. He knew that she would not like the next part of their revelation.

"Hermione you asked, how your mother and grandparents had their magic bound. It was something myself and the headmaster were unable to do. It was lucky that we both knew an ally that we could trust with the knowledge, a person who we knew had the relevant skills to perform the magical binding. However it came at a price."

"What kind of price?" she asked, her stomach sinking, she knew that the news wasn't going to be something she would agree with.

"The ally in question had his own child on the way." Hermione gulped, she knew what was coming, but it didn't stop her from hoping it wasn't true. The fates really hated her today.

"He agreed to perform the spell on the conditions that we made a contract with him, stating that you were to be betrothed to his son." He finished quickly.

Hermione's eyes widened, the fates really did hate her, her voice was a scared whisper. "Do I know him?"

Each of the four adults gave a sad smile in her direction, this wasn't good. No one looked happy about it. "Is there any way around it?" she asked helplessly, they shook their heads.

"Unfortunately, he wouldn't accept anything less than a wizards oath." Hermione breathed deeply trying to reign in the terror that she felt.

"Who…who is he?" she asked finally.

No one answered for a moment, the only thing breaking the silence was her mother apologising profusely.

"I'm afraid Miss Granger, it is not as simple as telling you, as I believe that he is in fact waiting outside this very door."

Hermione recoiled at this. "But that's not fair, it's too soon." She cried, she could hear the soothing and reassuring words of her mother but they did little to calm her.

"I apologise Hermione, it is unfortunate that things haven't worked out how we initially planned. I wish there was something I could do, but there isn't." Snape said his voice full of remorse.

"I believe you should go get the young man, Severus." Dumbledore said.

Snape nodded before strolling to the back of the office, the clutter of the office obscuring the far wall where the door was situated.

Hermione could hear murmuring as the voices talked in a low tone. She couldn't make out any words until they stepped in the room, she didn't recognise the voices, and was only able to make out the words, faintly.

"Severus, how I have waited to introduce my son to your daughter and his betrothed, come let's acquaint our offspring."

Hermione wanted to hide, she wanted the floor to open up and swallow her whole.

Things really couldn't get any worse at that moment in time.

Or so she thought.

Just then Severus returned with his company, the familiar platinum blonde hair had her screaming.

"MALFOY!"

**A/N: Well what do you think? Let me know x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

Draco had woken up that morning rather early, feeling slightly hung-over from the copious amounts of fire whiskey he had been drinking in the Slytherin common room the previous night. He looked down on the brunette witch that slept beside him, his silver sheets pooling around her hips, exposing her pert breasts and nipples. Draco instantly jumped out of bed, as he grabbed the clothes that lay haphazardly on his floor, as they were deposited in the rush to remove them. What the hell was she doing in his bed? Sure they'd fucked the night before, but no one slept in his bed, no one except him!

The witch sighed contently, as she rolled over to face the window, Draco looked over at his bed trying to remember the witch's name, he couldn't for the life of him remember. Why should he? She was just a casual fuck, it's not like he would be having a future with her, definitely not. Draco already knew his future, he'd known it since before he could remember, his father made a point of reminding him, that he had been promised to a pureblood witch. Yet every time Draco asked whom the witch was he would get the same response, his father didn't know.

Draco knew very little about the woman he was supposed to be betrothed to, what he did know however was that his father in law to be was his potions professor, a very good friend of the family, the only other thing he knew was that his future wife also attended Hogwarts and was in his year. The latter of the information always confused him, Draco being the ladies' man that he was had practically made his way around all the females within his year and the year below him. He shuddered to think that one of the girls he had been with could be the girl he had to be with, forever. Sure he'd come across some minx's and gems in his time, but more often than not, he'd find out that the girls merely wanted him for his money, whereas he only wanted them for their anatomy.

Draco was curious to say the very least, and if he admitted it to himself, which he wouldn't, he was slightly nervous. Draco knew that it wasn't a love match, after all most pureblood families didn't marry for love, the match was a contract between two purebred families, his father was adamant that the match would be well suited, Draco wasn't sure, but he had no choice in the matter. His father would relay the story to him over and over again, stating each time that they could learn to love each other, Draco would always scoff at this point, all he ever did was fall in lust, he wasn't sure love was an emotion he could feel, despite growing up in a loving home with loving parents. The cold hard truth was that he simply enjoyed bedding a different girl every night and most of all, he liked the challenge, he didn't want to be tied to one person for the rest of his life.

Draco made his way over to the bathroom that he shared with the Virgin Gryffindor princess, the know-it-all bookworm, he despised. He opened the door and his senses were immediately deemed immobile by the intoxicating smell of Vanilla and rose, which indicated that Hermione had already been in the shower. Draco stared at the shower cubicle where he could see stray droplets of water clinging on to the glass cubicle, he shed himself of his boxers, warded both of the entry doors before climbing into the same cubicle, Hermione had previously emptied.

The steady stream of hot water washed over his Quidditch toned body, caressing his muscles sensuously, Draco supressed a moan as his hand brushed against his hardening cock, he loved nothing more than to wake up and jump start his day with a morning release, it always gave him a better disposition in the morning, no one would understand how frustrated he was when he didn't achieve his morning climax. Draco supressed a smirk as he grasped his hand around his now rock hard cock, he wondered how Miss goody two shoes would feel if she knew that she was showering in the same cubicle he jacked off in several times a day, occasionally imagining her naked form.

Draco wasn't blind, he knew that Hermione was a pretty witch; he'd seen a few glimpses of her creamy flesh every now and then, when he had accidentally walked in on her showering. He often found himself imagining his hand was guiding his thickness to the entrance of her hot aching core, he knew it would never happen, but there was something about imagining doing things like that to someone as unattainable as Hermione Granger that pushed him over the edge. He hated her more for that.

His hand movements were speeding up caressing his length, the tip weeping slightly, leaking the creamy pre-cum the more aroused he became. Draco imagined grasping Hermione's hips over the desk ramming into her hot tight channel over and over again, her screams of pain and pleasure vibrating through his body, pushing him further to the edge. He sped up his hands movements imagining he was buried deep within her tight walls as they hugged his member tightly, he could feel the familiar sensation of his balls tightening until the built up pressure was too much and he came with a muffled cry, his hot seed spurting from his tip landing on the glass panes and covering his hands. Draco's breathing was erratic as he tried to calm himself of his release. He let go of his now semi flaccid cock and began to wash himself free of the sticky substance. Once the milky white substance was gone, he turned his attention to his silky blonde hair, massaging his scalp, lathering the shampoo into thick soapy bubbles, until he tipped his head under the jets of water, his hands rinsing the bubbles away; Draco watched in fascination as they drained away.

Once Draco was done in the shower he cast a drying charm on himself before dressing in the fresh uniform the house elves had left on the bathroom side. He shook his now dry hair, as it hung loosely around his face, he quickly sprayed some cologne on his freshly shaved face before un-warding the doors and walking into his room, where the brunette was still sleeping, much to Draco's displeasure. He stood looking at her sleep riddled body before the sound of a throat clearing distracted him.

Lucius Malfoy stood proud and tall in the doorway of his son's bedroom, he looked over the semi naked witch lying in his son's bed with disgust, yet another cheap slut he mused.

Lucius had looked forward to this day for the past eighteen years, ever since he had made the agreement with Laura Gregory and his best friend Severus Snape all them years ago, he had been impatiently awaiting the day when their daughter would be revealed to be the betrothed wife to his son and heir.

He knew that Severus' daughter was a student at Hogwarts, however up until her eighteenth birthday her identity had been a secret to everyone including his friend, Lucius was also aware of the semi-permanent glamour charms the girl had, had placed on her in the womb, he knew that she would look different to how she should but it hadn't stopped he and Draco looking for a girl that resembled Snape, obviously they never found anyone to match the vision Lucius had imagined.

But today, today the girl would be revealed and Draco could take the next step in his life. He knew that Draco wasn't happy with the prospect of an arranged marriage, but Lucius had told his son of his own experience, explaining of his own arranged marriage with Narcissa. He had admitted that he had outwardly disliked the woman throughout all their years at school, even knowing of their betrothal, it was only in the run up to their wedding that they had pushed passed all the resentment and found a companionship with each other, Lucius smiled to himself, the friendly companionship had gradually turned to love, he knew the day she had borne his child that she was the only one for him, the other half, she completed him. He just hoped that Draco would learnt to love sooner that he, unfortunately it seemed his son was rather reluctant to give up his play boy lifestyle. He really was like him.

It was at this time that Draco had emerged from the room, the look of disgust on his son's face mirrored his own, apparently he wasn't all that impressed with what he saw in the cold light of day.

Lucius cleared his throat, Draco's attention flicking to him immediately.

"Father" Draco said.

Lucius smirked: "Draco, My dear boy. I realise you are less than enthusiastic about meeting your betrothed, but could you not have at least waited until you found out her identity before you found your latest piece." He said flicking his eyes to the still sleeping brunette.

Draco shook his head "I apologise father; I believe I drank too much last night." He said making eye contact with the senior Malfoy.

"So it would seem." He drawled. Lucius quickly turned indicating for them to leave. "Come Draco, we must not keep them waiting, dispose of the girl, we must leave, now." He said walking from the door.

Draco's gaze flicked from his father before flicking back to the sleeping witch, with a flick of his wand an alarm sounded in the room, alerting the now wide awake witch, Draco could hear his father chuckling to himself as waited in the common room.

"I have places to be, get dressed and let yourself out." He said lifting his chin before following his father into the common room.

"How are you feeling, Draco?" his father asked as they made their way down to the meeting in the headmasters office.

"I've felt better. You are more than aware of how I feel about this." He said keeping his gaze firmly facing forward.

"I understand that Draco, but you must understand, this is for the best, I will however tell you that, today you must accept your family inheritance, you are now of age Draco. You are soon to have a wife, and an heir." He said as he walked gracefully towards the gargoyles cane in hand.

Draco stopped to look at his father with wide eyes, "Father, I understand about the betrothal, but I am not yet ready to produce an heir." He said sternly looking his father in the eye.

"Draco, I am aware that you are not ready…yet. But one day you will produce an heir, the Malfoy name will be continued for generations, you must make sure of that." He said replying calmly to his son. Draco simply nodded his acceptance before they quietly ascended the spiral stairs, until they resided outside the large door.

Draco groan inwardly when he heard muffled voices; he knew that the room's occupants must be shouting, for their voices to carry to the door. He really didn't want to have to walk in whilst there was a war going on between them. Suddenly the room grew quiet and Draco look to his father anxiously, he really wasn't ready for this, he mused. The door was opened by Snape, whose usually stony face was a mix of emotions; he quickly stepped on to the stairs closing the door behind him.

Draco remained silent as he watched the exchange between Snape and his father.

"How is the girl?" Lucius asked quietly, Snape's face was grim.

"My daughter is fine, the glamour has just faded, and she has only just accepted my being her father. As expected she required a paternity potion to prove it." He drawled in an equally low manner.

"Is she what you expected?" Lucius asked again after contemplating his words.

Snape shook his head. "You know as well as I do, I very rarely gave much thought to the girl, it was in everyone's best interests not to. The girl, my daughter, well it was a surprise to say the least, however I am proud to say she is highly intelligent and will go far. Her biological inheritance has changed her entirely, she is a new girl." He answered his onyx eyes flicked to Draco as he addressed him.

"Young Mister Malfoy, My daughter is not one to be messed with, I do not need to threaten you as I believe that she could do more harm to you than even I could, for that I wish you the best of luck." He said before he turned harshly, his black robes billowing behind him as he re-entered the headmaster's office.

His father entered the room just after, as Draco trailed in behind gulping in anxiety, he suddenly didn't feel too safe with Snape's warning.

"Severus, how I have waited to introduce my son to your daughter and his betrothed, come let's acquaint our offspring." Draco heard his father say, he cringed inwardly.

He had just entered the room entirely, stopping just beside his father and Snape, when he heard the distinct sound of his name.

"MALFOY!"

That voice, he knew that voice, he knew who it belonged to. He moved around his father to search the room of goody two shoes head girl, Draco knew he was panicking, but he also knew that Granger was a Muggleborn, not that it mattered to him, he'd slept with his fair share of them.

Draco had never actually been bothered by blood supremacy, it had all been and act, it was true that he was a death eater, however very few people knew that he and his father had been spies. Just like Snape, they had been feeding the inner most important plans of Voldemort's to the light. It was that alliance that allowed them to still be held favourably in society when the war finally ended and Potter finally defeated Voldemort. Draco was happy with that, it meant he still got to live his life, of course there had been way too many risks and backfired plans, but he had come through it, they had survived, and now it was the next chapter of his life.

Draco continued looking around the room, looking for Granger, yet he came up with nothing, instead his steely grey eyes focused on the black haired girl who sat defensively in a chair, her dark chocolate brown eyes were trained on him, a small un-amused pout on her face as she looked at him displeasingly.

Draco suddenly felt very defensive, he had definitely never seen this witch before, but that was to be expected, his betrothed had been under the influence of a semi-permanent glamour all her life, so of course he wouldn't recognise her, even still none of her facial characteristics registered with him. He studied her pale face, drinking in all the individual characteristics that added to her beauty, because that's what she was Draco mused, she was beautiful.

He would have laughed out loud for the comparison but he was sure she must have been the embodiment of the muggle fairytale character Snow White, her pale white skin was a sharp contrast to her long dark wavy hair, her subtle but full pink lips looked so soft and feminine, not to mention inviting, her cheek bones had a pretty pink tint to them, though Draco inwardly recoiled with the feeling that her blush was more to do with anger that embarrassment, if her glittering dark eyes were anything to go by.

Her eyes narrowed at him accusingly as he continued his fleeting gaze of her. Draco was impressed with what he saw, she wasn't what he usually went for, but she was by far one of the most beautiful witches he had ever come across, he had to admit. He only hoped that she weren't some dumb chit that could barely hold a conversation, after all he would have to spend his life with her, if she at least had a personality it would make the transition easier, so he thought.

He waited patiently for an introduction, observing his soon to be wife as she shuffled under his scrutiny.

The room was full of tension as the five adults observed the interactions. Lucius glimpsed at his son, he could see that Draco was impressed with what he saw, and if he was honest he was himself. The witch was much more that he could have imagined, it was uncanny how she had the perfect balance of the Prince and Gregory family traits. The witch was by far the most becoming creature he had seen in several years, with the exception of his own wife, of course. Lucius was shocked in all honesty that his friend could create such a magnificent young woman, his friend wasn't the most handsome wizard, but he had something, and he was very powerful and knowledgeable, of course the girl had the redeeming quality of her mother, Laura Gregory was a beautiful witch, she was an example of good breeding, but her daughter was a whole different league.

Lucius glance back to his best friend, who was also staring intently at the young girl, it was apparent that even Severus was trying to adapt to the change, to that fact that his daughter was actually here, that this day had finally happened.

Lucius cleared his throat for the second time that day, he wanted to get the proceedings started, this day had been eagerly awaited.

"Laura, My dear, it has been sometime, you look as beautiful as ever." He said embracing Laura and placing a kiss on her knuckles chivalrously.

Laura gave a nervous laugh. "Lucius, as charming as always, have you met my husband, Richard?" she asked.

Lucius inclined his head in the direction of the sandy haired man, and gave a firm nod, which Richard returned.

"Severus, would you care to introduce us to your delightful daughter." He said, finally looking back at Snape.

Draco shuffled slightly, his gaze still focus Hermione, whose eyes had never left him.

Snape pushed Draco toward the small gathering of people, until Draco was merely feet away from where Hermione was sat.

"Lucius, Draco…" Snape began, looking back at Hermione. "I would like to introduce Hermione Eleanor Prince nee Granger, my daughter."

Draco's eyes widened as he looked upon Hermione.

"Granger!" he spat out in bewilderment, his eyes never once leaving Hermione's.

"Mr Malfoy I would appreciate it if you referred to my daughter by her given name, she is a Prince, not a Granger." Snape said eying the blonde boy.

"But its…Granger. Granger is your daughter, my betrothed. Are you kidding me? She's a Muggleborn!" he said exasperatedly, it was obvious that Draco had no idea about what was going on.

"Father?" Draco asked looking to his father for answers, Lucius simply sat in the chair that Dumbledore had transfigured for him, a small smile was on his face as he chuckled lightly, shocking the room.

"What is so funny, Mr Malfoy?" Hermione asked finally, tired of holding her tongue.

"My dear Girl, nothing is a matter as such, it's just this meeting has answered so many queries I ever had about your character." He said staring out of the window that overlooked the Quidditch pitch.

"How so?" she asked pouting her pink lips.

"Yes pray tell, Lucius, what do you mean?" Snape added staring at his best friend.

Lucius laughed again, all the attention on him.

"My friend, your daughter is by far one of the most powerful witches in the wizarding world. I have had the unfortunate pleasure to be on the receiving end of her wand, and her wrath. She is by far a very powerful and clever individual, I believe you are referred to as the brightest witch of your age, is that correct Miss Prince?" Lucius asked Hermione, Hermione blushed before nodding her head, which only caused Draco to roll his eyes.

"What is your point, Lucius?" Laura asked, not following where the man regal was going.

Lucius smiled to himself before answering.

"Miss Prince nee Granger has always been classed as a goody two shoes, a bookworm and a know it all. Names that even her biological father has referred to her over the years, what I find very amusing, is that two of these characteristics your daughter possesses, Severus, are ones that you possess yourself."

Snape scowled at Lucius's comment which only caused Lucius to chuckle again.

Lucius continued "I also find it very amusing that for the last seven years, Draco's only real competition came in the form of your daughter and his betrothed. This to me confirms that they are going to be a couple to be reckoned with; they are indeed more than compatible. They will carry the Malfoy name, and will have very powerful heirs." He said smirking.

Draco stood staring at Hermione; none of this was making sense to him at all, out of every witch in Hogwarts why did it have to be Hermione bloody Granger? His eyes travelled over her sitting form analysing the way she moved, the way she worried her lip in her perfectly straight white teeth and how she absentmindedly twirled a strand of hair around her fingers. He watched her intensely as he listened to his father speak about their future, about how their children would be powerful; he could picture it in his mind as his father continued.

Suddenly panic kicked in, he could picture it. Sure he had accepted that he was to be married off, he'd known that all his life, but he expected to end up in a loveless marriage, hating the person he married, but in his head he could picture a future with her, a happy future, a future that he didn't hate. But he hated her, didn't he?

He could feel himself becoming lost in his thoughts as image after image was sent hurling to the front of his mind. He could see him taking her (well he'd pictured that more times than he cared to remember), he could see them having a family and growing old together, but most of all he could picture himself falling for her.

Why wasn't he fighting this? Why did he almost seem pleased with his match? That his betrothed was not only beautiful, and she was. But that she was also smart and powerful beyond belief. Draco suddenly felt that he had the better end of this marriage than she did.

Suddenly Draco found himself promising that he would make the most of this situation for the both of them, he had immediately dismissed any feelings of resentment that he had felt towards her, instead he felt his body awash with a new lease of life, a new dimension of enthusiasm, he knew that Hermione Eleanor Prince was going to be a challenge, a challenge that had the most rewarding prize at the end… Her.

He knew that she wasn't going to come to him easily, hell it was downright obvious what she thought about the arrangement, but he was going to make her want him, he was going to make it so that she came to him, he was going to make her beg to have him and then he'd give them both what they wanted.

He wanted her, he knew that, all she had to do was work out that she wanted him too.

**A/N: So we have chapter 3, a big thank you to everyone who has given such positive feedback, keep it coming, it helps me to write.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

"So it is arranged, the week after the graduation ceremony is the day that the marriage will take place between Mr Malfoy and Miss Prince." Dumbledore concluded looking at the six people that occupied his office, his twinkling blue eyes rested on the two teens who were engaged in some sort of stand-off, Hermione's eyes glittered darkly as her repressed anger flared once again.

"That is correct, Albus." Severus responded watching over the statuesque frame of his daughter, he may not know a lot about the girl but he knew the tell-tale signs of her anger, he was actively trying to cut this meeting short in the hope to get their company to safety before she erupted, like he knew she would. It was unfortunate that the headmaster continued to engage in conversation with Lucius and thus he was unable to prepare them for the outburst. Severus found it interesting however to notice that Draco seemed to be in tune with the warning glint in Hermione's eye and rather perceptively picked up on Severus's need to remove them from her presence, he watched as Draco immediately made his way to the back of the office, seeking solace away from his future wife's wrath. Severus stifled a chuckle in the knowledge that his daughter's future husband had not only been on the receiving end of her wand but also her fists, Severus had taken quite a lot of joy, more than he should have, watching her give him a black eye back in their third year.

Suddenly Lucius Malfoy stood up and began to make his polite goodbyes, following the example of his son and sensing some rising tension within the room, he kissed Laura on the cheek, shook hands with Dumbledore, Richard Granger and Snape before he stopped in front of Hermione.

"Miss Prince, I look forward to welcoming you to the family. You are by far a very worthy match for my son." He said before picking up her hand and kissing her knuckles delicately.

Hermione's upper lip curled in distaste, before she stood abruptly from the chair she was curled up in. His comment it seemed was the final straw.

"How dare you, how dare you all. I am Hermione Granger, you will refer to me as Miss Granger, I am not a Prince, I may very well be one by blood but I am a Granger by name, Richard Granger is my father, I have his name." She said defensively standing next to Richard, the sandy haired man embraced his little girl.

"Shhh, Poppet it's okay." He said resolutely placing a kiss on her head.

Hermione pulled back instantly to look at the man she called her father.

"How can you say that, dad? I have your name, I have no desire to be Hermione Prince, I am a Granger, you are my father. I will not take his name, he has no rights to call me his daughter and claim me as his own!" she said stomping her foot.

Severus backed against the high shelves of books and trinkets that lined the walls of the headmaster's office, one of his pale calloused hands rose to pinch the bridge of his nose, as he sighed exasperatedly, he had hoped that this meeting would go much more smoothly than it seemed to be playing out. He should have known better considering the girl in question, but just this once he had really hoped that she would be subdued, of course her temper was yet another thing she had inherited from him, her hot headedness made sense now, he had been the same when he was her age, it was only joining Voldemort that taught himself control, it was possibly the only positive thing to come out of that experience. Unfortunately his own patience was wearing thin, regardless of Hermione being his daughter he still found her to grate on his nerves and he was becoming increasingly irritated with her, He had tried hard to explain things to her, no matter how many questions she had asked, he had given her the details she required, not questioning her, he knew that she was in an awful position, but now she just seemed to be disrespectful towards him, he was her father, and she needed to accept that, and he wasn't going to stand by and take it.

"Hermione, Baby girl. You have to understand, you will always be my daughter, always. I will always love you, and there will always be a place for you. However it breaks my heart to tell you that you aren't legally a Granger." Richard said, choking on his words, he watched as Hermione's large eyes gazed up at his, her eyes glassy from unshed tears.

"What do you mean legally, I am Hermione Granger, am I not?" she said adamantly, it was clear to everyone in the room watching her as her emotions fought with the logic, as if she were trying to decipher the meaning of life.

Richard and Laura looked to one another before Richard embrace Hermione once again, his head rested in her hair as he sobbed the words to her, knowing that it was only hurting her further, and he really didn't want to hurt his little girl.

"Hermione, you are a Prince in blood and Name, you are registered both in the wizarding and Muggle word as Hermione Eleanor Prince. As much as I wanted to legalise you as my daughter I could not. We raised you to think you were a Granger because it was another safety precaution. But the terms of the vow, legally bound you to claim and fulfil your dynastic obligations, when you were of age."

Hermione shook her head. "That's not possible, I've seen my birth certificate, several times in fact and it says I am a Granger, that you are my biological father, how can it be that it is not true?" she said looking to the other adults.

Her mother stepped forward, looking into her daughters dark eyes with remorse.

"Lucius didn't bind your grandparents magic until after you were born, as soon as you were brought into this world and healthy, my mother, your nanna, she registered your birth. As soon as the paperwork was finished she spelled it to keep the illusion, much like the glamour you had on you to prevent you knowing your true heritage. The charm fell of this morning, your real birth certificate, states that you are Hermione Prince and that your father is Severus Snape." She said quietly, as she handed a rolled up parchment to Hermione. Hermione unravelled the parchment which sure enough confirmed what her mother had said, Hermione quickly rolled it back up and placed in on Dumbledore's desk.

"Why am I a Prince, You are Severus Snape are you not?" Hermione accused looking at Severus, Severus walked away from the bookcase to eye his daughter.

"You are more than aware of who I am, Hermione. I may not have known who you were up until a week ago, but I knew I was having a daughter. I had no desire at all to name my child after the scum of a father I had, if I had the option I would have taken my mother's maiden name, circumstances however would not allow me that change. You're mother and I decided that you should be a Prince; I myself am more a Prince that a Snape, as you well know from the book Potter found." He said with a resentful stare. Hermione nodded sharply.

"So what now? Nothing's the same, I have no idea who I am anymore!" she screeched, causing Lucius and Snape to cover their ears from the loud noise the young witch created.

Laura embraced her daughter quickly before Hermione pulled away from her.

"Hermione, you are the same girl you were when you came in this office, my clever, beautiful and intelligent little girl. This doesn't change who you are, what you've done and what you have succeeded in. You are still you." She said, the hurt obvious in her voice as to Hermione's obvious dislike to being near her.

"Yeah, nothing's changed at all! It's not like I have to marry Draco bloody Malfoy. The Slytherin git who has relentlessly bullied me all these years" She said, watching as Draco visibly recoiled by the reminder.

"Wait ago there mum, a wizards oath, honestly! I can't even back out of the bloody contract without killing you and Snape, I don't care what the reason was, you have killed any chance of happiness that I could grasp after everything I've been through. You've destined me to be unhappy for the rest of my life, with someone who would rather see me dead than live happily ever after together." Hermione's face was smudged with mascara as it cascaded down her pale cheeks leaving a trail of watered down darkness.

The adults could only look on in shock, Laura knew it was true, she had traded her daughter's happiness for her own safety in some sense, she would never forgive herself for putting her only child through this. Severus looked on at the scene in despair, he knew that the pairing would be bumpy, but he was hoping that in the end it would be positive, but as he observed the young witch lash out at those around her, his hope was quickly dwindling.

To everyone's shock it was Draco who reached out to the witch during her emotional turmoil, no one could understand what had instigated him to close the proximity between the two of them, but in the blink of an eye he was beside her, his hand resting on her arm as she clutched at Richard for support, she looked down at the arm on her and sneered at the owner.

"Get your hands on me Malfoy. How dare you touch me, you have no right to lay a hand on me." She said venomously, Draco instantly removed his hand as if his touch had burned her. He sighed deeply realising that the challenge he was so willing to participate in looked more to be an impossible mission, hopefully it would only make winning that much sweeter.

"Look Granger, Hermione. This is a lot for you to take in, maybe we should go back to our dorm, you need to think all of this over." He said calmly, keeping eye contact with the witch, his witch.

Hermione laughed bitterly "Please Malfoy, you're acting like you care, I know you don't, so don't even bother. You hate me just as much as I hate you, that's how things stand between us, you know that just as well as I do."

Draco shook his head vigorously, "You're wrong Hermione. I've known all my life that I was betrothed to someone, its normal in a pure blood society, I never once questioned it. But if you want to know the truth, I was bloody scared." Hermione sneered at that.

"I was, do you have any idea how worried I was that I would end up with some pathetic excuse for a witch, someone who could barely string a sentence together, let alone a conversation or spell. It scared the hell out of me. So understand this, when I saw you, as confused as I was, I was bloody relieved, you are by far the most powerful witch to ever have graced the halls of Hogwarts. I'm not going to say that we're going to be best friends, but you have to accept that we WILL be spending the rest of our lives together, that is unless you can live with yourself knowing you killed both your mother and father." He said, his grey eyes staring intently into Hermione's dark brown ones.

Hermione seemed to be battling within herself, Malfoy had managed to pay her a compliment, and yet he was still an arse, how could he manage that? The worst thing was that she knew he was right, and she hated it, when a Malfoy was right it meant something. Still it didn't help her to reason with her anger, she knew that if she didn't fulfil the marriage obligation then both her mother and Snape would die, but as it stood part of her really wanted to say no, teach them a lesson for selling her happiness, after all it was the consequence of their decision to impose the stupid wizards oath, not hers.

The bitterness of the situation was that they had exchanged it for her safety, a safety she never received, all throughout the war she had been at the centre of the fighting, she couldn't understand how they had put so many measures in to protect her from the evil of their world, only to catapult her to the very centre of danger, she accepted responsibility for her actions in regards to befriending Harry, but in her head she couldn't fathom the logic. If all these measures had been put in place to protect her from You-Know-Who, then how come they had made her into something he wished to rid their world off, it didn't make sense.

Draco knew he had gotten to her, it had been his intention, it was why he had said it, it was true the sooner she got her head around the fact that they were to be married the easier it would be, putting up a fight wouldn't do anyone any good.

"Fine!" Hermione screamed exasperatedly at Draco, who smirked in response.

Dumbledore rose from his chair and addressed the two teens.

"Miss Prince, I apologise for the pressure you have had implemented in you, but as it stands this has been the plan all along. It is unfortunate that you begin your birthday is such a complicated way, and I understand that all this information could have a detrimental effect on your wellbeing, for that I am excusing you from your classes for the day. I wish for you to think about this situation and rest." He said softly to Hermione.

"Mister Malfoy, you are also excused from classes; I believe it may be in both of your interests to converse, get to know it other, so to speak." He said, inclining his head at Draco. Draco simply nodded.

When the rest of the room stood, it was indicated that the meeting was adjourned

Snape watched on as Hermione embraced Richard, she cried out in anguish as she reluctantly separated from the man she trusted and loved. Laura embraced her daughter quickly but Snape knew that the embrace was highly strained, the revelation obviously causing a divide that he hoped time would mend. It came as no surprise that Hermione didn't step near him, he hadn't expected for a miracle but he was pleasantly surprised that she inclined her head at him, which he returned, before he watch her and Draco leave the headmasters office.

He was distinctly aware of the remaining occupant's eyes on him; he shifted uncomfortably as he looked to Dumbledore whose face portrayed a serious expression.

"What now, Albus?" He asked earnestly.

Dumbledore proceeded to shuffled some parchments on his desk, his elderly wrinkled hands picking up Hermione's discarded birth certificate, he looked over the information and smiled softly, before handing it to Snape, who took it reluctantly.

"I believe we wait, it is going to be a long journey, but I believe they will reach a most pleasing conclusion." He said with a genuine smile that reached his eyes. Snape nodded in response, he trusted Dumbledore, he was right, they would just have to wait patiently to see what developed.

Lucius stood studying the rest of the room, he could see the emotional strain between Laura and her husband, he could also see Snape's contemplatively, as it stood he had his own things to think about, the most prominent being his family, particularly Draco. Despite what Dumbledore had said, he knew that the next few weeks' even months were going to be hard on his son, and he was going to do everything in his power to help him. He remembered fondly his own developing relationship with Narcissa and he only hoped that Draco could be happy just like he was now.

"I believe I will take my leave now" he stated nodding his head at his company, before he walked to the Hearth, he picked up a hand full of sparkling emerald green floo powder, before he stepped into the flames that flickered around his dragon hide boot clad feet.

"Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England." He shouted before he disappeared, engulfed by the flames.

The room fell into a silence, each person unable to form their thoughts into words. Finally Laura broke the silence; her hand was encased in Richards, which she squeezed every now and then reassuringly.

"What do I do now? She doesn't want to be near me, I've betrayed her, hurt her. She'll never understand that I did it for her best interest, but it was all for nothing, her entire life has been a lie, she'll never forgive me for that." She said in nothing more than a whisper.

Dumbledore thought for a moment, "Laura, I believe that Hermione is a very wise young lady, she has the most amazing ability to forgive people, however you must give her time, this is not something she will forget easily, but in time it will lessen. You understand that your daughter is just has hot headed as Severus, she needs space to calm down. My concern however turn to your future plans." He said eyeing Laura.

Laura nodded her head, Hermione had after all always been of a fiery temperament, she was always so passionate; much like Severus was with Potions she mused, to herself. It was here she looked to her previous lover, the father of her child. She knew he had changed, the war had not been good to him, he looked much older than his years, he was only 38 and yet he looked worn, he was no longer the handsome young man she remembered, the young man she still held a candle for. How things had changed. She felt guilty knowing that he had fought the frontline, much like Hermione and yet she had sat back and watched as the horrors unfolded, unable to do anything.

"I don't have any plans." She said tearing her gaze from Severus as her brown eyes met his onyx ones.

Dumbledore nodded his head.

"I thought as much, my worry is Laura, that your magic has now returned, as will have your parents, do you intend to continue living in muggle London?" he asked sincerely.

Laura replied immediately, she didn't even need to consider her answer, "Of course I will Albus, the past is exactly that, I have built a life for myself, with Richard, A life that I am incredibly happy with. I will continue to live in London, with Richard, if he'll have me that is." She said turning her watery eyes to his, Richard smiled softly.

"Of course I do Laura, you're my wife, and Hermione is still my daughter, nothing will change what you both mean to me. I love you." He said placing a kiss on her cheek. Laura sniffled again. "I love you too, Richard."

Severus rolled his eyes at the display, he still remembered a time when it was he who uttered those words to her, it was strange how time had changed everything he had ever known. He'd never had false hope that they would reconcile their relationship once he met his daughter, but he had never considered the option that Laura would find someone else. Somewhere deep down, if he admitted it, which he wouldn't; it saddened him to watch the woman who mothered his only child love someone that wasn't him.

He cleared his throat as he shook his head from the feeling of melancholy.

"I believe that the next part of all of our lives lay in the hands of our daughter." With this he spoke to Laura and Richard.

"Richard, I would like to clarify that I understand that Hermione is your daughter as well as mine. I am not going to stop her from seeing you. You raised her in a way that I couldn't, she has grown up to be a highly competent young woman, and I believe that I should offer my thanks for looking after our daughter." He said outstretching his hand to the man, Richard shook his hand firmly, and nodded his head in acceptance.

"Thank you very much Severus. She is a good girl, she is complicated and passionate. However under all that bravado, she is still a lost little girl, who is scared. A lot has happened in her life, things that you will understand much more than us. It is my hope that we can work amicably with each other to ensure that she has the best possible future." He said softly but sternly.

It was Severus who nodded in agreement this time, he understood Richard's need to know that Hermione was safe, because it was a feeling that he himself was feeling. It was a feeling he hadn't felt in 18 years, but he recognised it, and it worried him. He'd only known of Hermione's true heritage for little over a week and he could feel the old sentiments raising their heads, but Richard was right, he was the only one out of the three parents Hermione now had, that truly understood the battle she had been through. He only hoped that this would help in them building some sort of relationship. With that he nodded his goodbyes and left the office.

Draco held the Portrait open for Hermione to step through, he could see that her frustration was peaking; he could see her already pale hands turn even paler, her knuckles rigid as she squeezed her fists into tights balls.

The walk from the headmaster's office had been an interesting one to say the least, he could see as soon as they stepped out of the door that Hermione was lost in her own thoughts, so much so that she became completely oblivious to their whereabouts and where they were going, the simple task of walking proved too much for her, but Draco understood strangely enough that she was overwhelmed, in some sense he knew how she was feeling.

When he had manoeuvred them both down the narrow spiral staircase, he had taken her hand in his pulling her in the direction of their dorm room. He knew that it was risky trying to hold her hand, especially when she had made her feelings known back in the office, but right now he didn't care all that much for the repercussions, he just wanted to get her somewhere safe. He was shocked when he had taken her hand and she hadn't put up a fight, he also surprised that he was actually holding her hand. Draco hand never been interested in a girl enough to show sentiments such as holding hands, he usually got down to the overwhelming desire of hedonistic pleasure. But somehow he was content with the knowledge that he hadn't been denied this small intimate gesture. It didn't escape his notice that her hand fit perfectly with his, he knew he had reasonably large hands, hers were tiny by comparison, and yet, her hand was a snug fit.

As they wandered the halls, he knew they were receiving stares from the passing students, he knew that even though Hermione's glamour had worn of she still had elements of the old Hermione Granger; he noticed these things whilst he had studied her face in Dumbledore's office. Even so, she still looked like a different girl to the untrained eye, so as it looked, the students not only saw Draco Malfoy holding hands with a girl, something he never did, but he was also with an incredibly beautiful witch, that no one recognised.

He hadn't missed the looks of jealousy and despair on the girls faces as they passed them, many of which he had slept with, the same witches he had denied the notion of a relationship with. He also acknowledged the look of lust and longing on the boys faces, which only caused Draco to pull Hermione flush against him, claiming her as his, warning them that Hermione Prince nee Granger was his and only his. Of course they didn't know who she was just yet, but when they did he would tell them all.

When they were in the safety of their common room, Draco placed his hands on either side of her hips, pulling her towards him. He towered over her as he delved into the depths of her liquid chocolate eyes; it was as if her very soul could be seen in the dark shining orbs.

Hermione was roused from her thoughts by the closing of the portrait that hid their common room, she had been aware that she had only made it to the comfort of her sanctuary via Draco, who had taken it upon himself to direct her. She hadn't even struggled or fought when he held her hand, relishing momentarily in the normalcy of the action, and yet there was nothing normal about it, or the person with whose hand she held. Suddenly Draco was holding her by the hips and looking at her, really looking at her. Not her body, or her face, no, he was staring intently into her eyes. She stared back into his stormy grey eyes, she knew she could get lost in them; they glittered in the firelight of the room. How in all the years had she never noticed how mesmerising they were? Oh yeah because he was an obnoxious shit! She thought to herself.

Suddenly she was aware of him leaning closer to her, it frightened her, the proximity between them was unnerving and she didn't want it, it didn't feel right, it was all too much. But before she had chance to do anything and pull away his lips were flush against her own.

She stilled unsure of what to do as he kissed her softly, her lips betrayed her as they began to move against his. Her actions only seemed to encourage him to deepen the kiss, as he began to kiss her harder.

Draco had no idea what had possessed him to lean in and kiss her, he wasn't even sure that she was with it, maybe he was taking her catatonic state for granted, he wasn't sure, but for some reason he was sure it was because he actually wanted to kiss her. He hadn't expected her to respond, and for the most part she didn't. But he was content and happy with the way her soft pink lips felt against his, and then there was movement, she was responding, slowly but surely she was responding to his gentle kisses, it only encourage him. He wanted her to feel his kisses, for her to know that he understood. A part of him hoped that this was a good sign of things to come, that this was an indication that he had won some of the battle. And then she was pushing him away, violently hitting his chest as her hands beat against his toned abdomen.

Their mouths broke from the kiss, her pink lips slightly puffy from the pressure his lips posed against hers. And then she was shouting

"What the fuck Malfoy! You had no right to do that, no right at all!" she said her index finger prodding at his chest, Draco exhaled deeply, he knew it had been too good to be true.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong Hermione, but you were kissing me back." He said looking into her eyes that glittered dangerously once again.

"Don't you ever do that again! Ever! You are nothing to me, that meant nothing. You hear me nothing! So don't you dare get any delusional ideas that it did." With that she turned around sharply and made her way to her room.

Draco sat down in one of the plush chairs in the common room sighing deeply as he heard the familiar noise of her bedroom door slamming shut.

Merlin help him, of all the people he was destined to be with it had to be Hermione Granger.

**A/N: Chapter 4 yey, I'm posting early as I have a really busy few day ahead. **

**So what do you think? Do you like the directions it going in? I take all your points on board, it helps me write better, I always think about what you all review, so please keep them coming.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

As soon as the door slammed behind her, Hermione had thrown herself face down onto her lush Gryffindor red and gold four poster bed. She pulled one of her over stuffed pillows under her face, pulling it around her as she screamed her frustration in to it. The screams slowly ceased bringing a bout of shudders and sobs, as she let the information of the meeting take over the logic she survived on.

After everything she had been through with the war, was it really too much to ask for to have a straight forward life? A life where she could be happy and do what she wanted? Apparently it was. Because now everything had changed, changed beyond her control, and she didn't like it one bit. How could her parents do that to her? Let her live her entire life as a lie? Did they not feel the slightest bit of remorse for what they had put her through? Hermione screamed again, her balled up fists hitting the side of the pillow.

Somewhere in the recesses of her mind she knew that Snape and her mother had tried to protect her, and yet the protection they tried to give her was neutralised by her perceived standing within the wizarding world when she entered it. Even after the war had ended there was still prejudice against her kind, but what was her kind? She wasn't a Muggleborn after all, she was a pureblood, but what did that mean? She didn't know.

She could just about fathom the understanding about her identity, after all she had watched the paternity potion, and there was no denying that Snape was her father. She didn't like it, and she wouldn't be referring to him as father in the next century, but she could just about accept it. However just because she was accepting Snape's role in her conception, which was something she really didn't want to think about, she knew that she would never turn her back on Richard Granger, as far as she was concerned he was her father, this revelation didn't and wouldn't change that.

What she couldn't forgive was that her future had been decided for her, they had exchanged her safety, for her hand in marriage to the Malfoy heir, and they should have known what would happen when they told her. Her mother had sat back and idly watched as their hatred ruled their actions towards one another, if they expected her to take the news well, then they were wrong. She hated the Malfoy's and this included Draco Malfoy, more so in fact. She would rather die than marry the obnoxious Slytherin man slut, he may have fought for the light side along with her, Harry and Ron, but nonetheless he was still an arse. She'd find a way out of this, she didn't want it, there had to be some sort of loop hole in the wizard's oath, this couldn't be the end, this couldn't be her future, and yet it felt like it was already set in stone.

Draco's words kept echoing around her head, along with her questions. If there wasn't a way out of the betrothal could she go against the contract knowing that it would kill her mother and Snape? She wasn't sure. Hermione had killed before but that was necessity, it was amidst the war, and she hated herself for it, but it had been a situation where you either killed or were killed. As it were the people she killed were hateful, cruel, scum death eaters but she never got over the fact that they were people's children or parent's, it was these thoughts that haunted her deep at night, when the darkness wouldn't claim her.

Her thoughts came back to Draco, how could he be so calm? He hadn't said anything awful to her except for his initial shock, after that he had seemed to accept it, he even went as far to say that he was relieved that it was her, how did that work? He hated her just as much as she hated him.

The memory was still fresh in her mind of his lips brushing hers softly, tender almost. Hermione had never thought that he was capable of that kind of emotion, to give those intimate gestures. She was more than aware of his never ending list of conquests, there were very few witches he hadn't slept with, but it was common knowledge that; Draco Malfoy was not a wizard to be held down.

This only added to her confusion about the kiss, she had been witness to his casual fucks more times than she cared to remember. The walls were far too thin for her liking; she didn't miss the nights when exaggerated screams filtered through the stones that adjoined the head dorm. It was after several sleepless nights she had taken it upon herself to cast several silencing charms in his room. But from what she had the unfortunate pleasure to witness, she knew that Draco didn't do attentive and intimate, no, it was raw, hungry and passionate sex that ended with the hedonistic pleasure that he desired so much.

Hermione couldn't say that his sounds of ecstasy hadn't affected her; she'd be lying if she said they didn't, because they did, she often found herself teasing herself from the sheer sensuality of the sounds. She didn't need to see it to know what was happening behind closed doors, or in the common room, thought she had. For her it was the sounds of pleasure coming from both Draco and whichever girl he had at the time, they seemed to get to her more that the physical action itself, she often wondered if it was because she could imagine that way, whereas in front of her it was too real. She always hated herself afterwards, but it never stopped her from doing it again, in all honesty it was in those moments that she found the most peace.

It still didn't stop her from hating Draco though; she knew that it was only another thing that added to her feelings towards him. That something like that could get to her, it was another thing she blamed on him. She didn't want to lie on her bed teasing her nub to the sounds of his passionate trysts and yet every time her body would betray her. When the moaning started so would the throbbing in her loins, she would ignore it but as their releases peaked so would the intense desire and arousal she felt. Her mind would always replay hidden fantasies, things that she wanted to happen to her, things that she had never told anyone about. But most of all it was all about the boy she hated so much, it was all about imagining it was her writhing under his body as he fucked her, that it was her screams of passion that filled the head dorm. It was these thoughts that always pushed her to the edge of orgasm, it was also these thoughts that she hated him most for, but more importantly what she hated herself for.

It was only natural after all the secret fantasies she had had about Draco Malfoy that her body would respond to something as minute as a kiss, wasn't it? She didn't want him to kiss her, far from it, but in that moment when his lips touched hers, her head went blank, in those few seconds she couldn't think of anything accept for how his lips felt against hers. Of course then her brain kicked in and she had pushed him away, she felt so angry, that he even had the audacity to kiss her. But Hermione knew that the anger she had felt in that moment was directed more at herself than him, she was angry that she had responded, and this only made her cry harder into the already wet pillow that she clutched to.

These thoughts buzzed around her head, as the tears slowly dried on her cheeks as she fell into the dark abyss of a fretful nap.

Draco sat in the plush chair in the common room, his elbows rested on his knees, his head in his hands. His cold demeanour had long gone, he no longer had a reason to keep his emotions in check, that he was thankful for, he was sick of been seen to be a cold hearted bastard, and he really wasn't. He loved his family, was loyal to his friends and felt things just like any other person. But the years of being a spy had painted his entire family in a less that nice light, when the war ended he was finally able to be the real Draco Malfoy. He was thankful that most had accepted him, whereas others were more than weary of him. Despite everything there was always one constant he could rely on and that was Hermione Granger and how she loathed him.

It sounded stupid to him, that he needed her consistency to keep him grounded. But sometimes he felt almost unstable, his years as a spy had been so confusing he needed something that would keep him going. That came in the form of Hermione's routine, she didn't know it but in some sense she kept him going. He loved how she had her routine which she stuck to without fail, seeing something so mundane comforted him, made him feel less wild. But the ounce of consistency he had managed to form based on Hermione was now on the edge of disappearing. He couldn't have that; he needed her to feel secure, to not give up, to carry on being her. What worried him wasn't that his own anxiety was flaring; no, what worried him was that the woman he had based his life on, was now falling apart at the seams. He could hear her anguished cries and it really got to him, each one hit him square in the chest making it tight and hard to breathe.

When had he begun to feel her pain? Was it the moment he knew she was to be his wife? He didn't know, but all of a sudden he felt responsible for her, he wanted to protect her, to make her happy. In his mind he knew that he had to find a way to bring that consistency back to her, even if only for himself. But that meeting had screwed them both up, more so Hermione, everything she had ever known had been upturned, he could see and feel how she felt, and that scared him, he shouldn't be feeling her pain, it didn't make sense.

He remained in his position on the sofa, thoughts whizzing through his head of her from the last seven years, how had their relationship been built on so much hate, besides the obvious reasons? On paper they were very similar, almost too similar, they were intelligent, ambitious, stubborn and fiercely loyal, and yet these qualities that they shared only helped them hate each other that much more, that wasn't normal! He knew that he had surpassed their shared history as soon as he knew her true identity, an identity that managed to both shock and reassure him, he was so screwed up, he mused to himself.

He couldn't feel sorry for himself truth be told, he got more out of this betrothal that she did, he already had just with the knowledge of it. He knew how passionate Hermione Prince nee Granger could be, and Draco held a flame of hope that one day that passion would be directed at him, possibly with something that resembled love, he knew that he was hoping far too much, but without hope, what else did he have at this moment in time?

Draco was drawn from his thoughts when the sobs suddenly diminished, plunging the common room into an eerie silence. Draco knew from the tightness in his chest that Hermione had cried herself to sleep and it pained him. He couldn't fight the sadness that rose within him in the knowledge that she was partly crying because of her unhappiness to the betrothal to him. It actually hurt him, the rejection of it all, he knew that she didn't want him; she had made that all too clear. But what hurt more was that he knew that he wanted her, but when had he started to want her, to protect and fight for her? She was still the know-it-all goody two shoes that irritated him endlessly. She hadn't changed all that much, she was still that girl, even with the knowledge of her heritage. Yet despite the superficial changes it felt like he was noticing her for the first time. But it wasn't because of the way she looked. In that moment he just saw her, the fragile and emotional person that she hid away under that exterior, it was like he could see her soul through those dark globes she had for eyes. Eyes that he could drown in.

He replayed every detail of the meeting in his head, memorising every movement she ever made, every word that was uttered from those perfectly pink lips. The words whirled around creating a hurricane of destruction in his mind until he remembered something, something he had forgotten. Today was the day Hermione was of age for her heritage to be revealed which meant that today was her birthday. That simple fact had slipped his mind, not only had she just been overwhelmed with information, she had just had her birthday ruined, who would want to remember a birthday like that? No one he thought. It was then that he promised to himself, to try and make the day special for her, he knew that Potter and Weasley would probably have something up their sleeves, but she was to be his wife, and no matter how negatively she felt towards him, he had to make an effort. He had to win her over and win her heart.

With that in mind he called for his personal house elf. The small elf appeared instantaneously, bowed low on the floor, the creature's large ears hung over its head, covering the large bambi brown eyes as it looked to the floor.

"Mister Malfoy called Mopsy?" the house elf said, her eyes never leaving the floor. Draco sighed, he hated the submission the house elves gave him, they had never quite got over the ruse of him being a death eater, he quite liked the little creatures they intrigued him.

"Mopsy, how many times must I tell you please call me Draco?" He said indicating to the elf to stop bowing at his feet, it made him feel nervous.

"Yes Mister Ma... Draco, Sirs. What can Mopsy helps you with?" she said her large bright eyes sparkling in the light emitted from the hearth.

Draco smiled, he'd always been curious about elf magic, it was more powerful that people thought, the mere fact that they could disappear and reappear in nano seconds always amused him. He knew that for what he was going to ask, Mopsy was his best chance at fulfilling what he wanted to do.

"Mopsy, I have an errand to run, I have to go to Hogsmeade, to pick up a few things. Please could you redecorate the common room, you see it is the head girl's birthday and I wish to make it special for her, it has been… less than satisfactory so far." He chose his words carefully, not wanting to give too much away.

"It's Miss Hermione's birthday?" the elf asked with wide eyes, Draco nodded in response. Suddenly the elf started to mutter to herself which caused Draco to laugh at the uncharacteristic nature. His laugh seemed to bring Mopsy out of her mumbling, and she immediately began to apologise, bowing once again at his feet.

"Mopsy is sorry, sir. She didn't mean to mutter in front of her master. Mopsy did not mean to disrespect you." Draco frowned, before he knelt down in front of the elf, she was visibly shaking, which only concerned him. He looked at the elf's small frame, taking in the small pink dress she wore, it was more like an old tea towel than a dress, and he frowned even more at that. His long pale slender fingers reached out to tip the elf's face to look him in the eye.

The elf's eyes widened in surprise at the contact, "Mopsy" he said in a soft voice "Do not apologise, what was the problem about it being Hermione's birthday?" he asked genuinely intrigued by the creatures muttering.

Mopsy stammered, Hermione wasn't her mistress, and she didn't serve her, but on the rare occasion she had, she enjoyed it. Hermione was always nice to them, and despite trying to set them free most of the time, she respected them enough to listen to them and talk to them as equals. "Mopsy, didn't know it was Miss Hermione's birthday, Mopsy would have made her a special breakfast if she had known." She said in a quiet voice, Draco laughed again.

"Oh Mopsy, I believe she will forgive you for that, but could you please help me do something for her?" he asked nicely. A large smile graced his lips when the elf immediately agreed. He whispered what he wanted to the young elf, he chuckled to himself hearing Mopsy, ooh and ahh when he told her of his plans. He had no idea where they had come from, but he really hoped that Hermione would like it. First impressions counted didn't they? Well this was his second chance at a first impression, and he would be damned if he let this one go sour. Draco watched as Mopsy disappeared, returning quickly with a few more elves. Draco recognised a few of them, but wasn't sure of their names, he knew one of them though besides Mopsy. Mopsy was waving her hand enthusiastically, transforming everything with the room, as Draco watched Hermione's personal elf inspect things. Of course Chester would know what Hermione liked, he had often observed Hermione asking the young elf what he thought, Draco didn't understand it, but at times it seemed that Hermione almost had a friendship with the male elf. Draco regarded the elf with slitted eyes, it was absurd but he suddenly felt jealous of the elf. The elf knew Hermione better than he did, that would change, he thought.

"Mister Malfoy?" A small voice sounded.

Draco looked down into the large blue eyes of Chester.

"Hello Chester, How are things going?" he said casually, he could see that Chester was weighing him up, Draco knew that Chester was aware of the past situation between he and Hermione, it struck Draco as quite amusing that the elf felt the need to protect her.

"I's good. Mister Malfoy, why you doing this for Miss Mione?" he said softly. Draco should have told the elf to mind his own business, but for some unknown reason, he felt he had to reassure the elf, almost get his acceptance, stupid right? Instead he took a deep breath and answered him.

"Chester, Hermione received some news this morning that upset her deeply; I simply wish to make her happy. She means more to me than you will understand; it is too complicated to explain to you. But please can you take my word for it?" he asked pleadingly. Chester merely nodded his head, before he left Draco and continued to transform the room.

"Thank you all for your help please be careful, Hermione is sleeping and I wish to keep it that way, until her surprise is ready, and I have returned." He said softly, the elves nodded but continued working quietly as he apparated from the room, reappearing directly in the centre of the quaint little village that was Hogsmeade. Draco smiled to himself; he had loved Hogsmeade for as long as he could remember. Some of his favourite childhood memories had taken place here; it seemed like such a long time ago, it was different now that he was a Hogwarts student.

Draco looked over at the ancient castle that overlooked the village, he could just about make out figures moving in the distance. Draco flicked his wand lazily revealing the time; sure enough it was time for a class change. He watched the moving figures for a short while longer before he turned on his dragon hide boots and left in search of his desired purchases.

He stopped hesitantly in front of Flourish and Blotts, the bookstore he spent many a times in. He loved the shop, the smell of ink and parchment was calming and soothing, it instantly made him feel at home. He could recall many memories of his childhood where he would sit amongst the dusty old bookshelves, lost in a book. He always knew in those memories that he was never alone, as much as he wanted to be. Thinking about it now, it made sense that the person whose visits also coincided with his own was none other than Hermione Granger's.

Draco had a routine of sitting in the mythical and magical creatures section of the shop, his nose in a book; however he was always aware of her presence in the shops history section. Draco would always know what she would be reading, it was always the same thing, the latest edition of Hogwarts a History, it was quickly apparent that Hermione was obsessed with that book. This thought gave him the answer to his question of what to gift her with. The present laid staring back at him from the window display, the newest edition of it.

It struck Draco that the new edition had only been released the previous day, and none of the other students had the authority to come to Hogsmeade, which meant that no one would have had the chance to purchase the book, and therefore Hermione would not have it. Draco knew that this year's edition of the book was increasingly special because it held a detailed fact file about him and Hermione. As the heads of the school, it was tradition that they had a meeting with the books editor's. Draco had never been one for publicity despite what many thought about him, he didn't like the idea of living in the spotlight, but unfortunately it was thrust upon him, purely for being a Malfoy. This trait was something Draco knew he shared with Hermione; she also didn't like the media.

Without a second thought he wandered into the bookstore to purchase Hermione's present. When Draco left the shop a half hour later he carried more than the intended book, thought he obviously didn't seem to mind. He quickly began to make his way through the village until he was stood in front of the final shop he wished to visit, a female clothing shop. He entered the shop through the bright red door; the small bell above it tinkled announcing his arrival. The witch behind the counter looked up from her issue of Witch Weekly, which lay out on the till. The witch looked at him with accusing eyes, which widened with recognition, of course she would know who he was, everyone did.

"Draco Malfoy, How may I be of assistance today?" the witch said rounding the corner of the till to stand before him. Draco took as little notice of her as was required; he wanted to get this over with so he could go back to Hermione.

"Good Morning Madam" he said in a formal voice "I wish to look around your store, if I require anything, I will ask." He said with a smile, the witch nodded and then quickly retreated. Draco began to walk around the over decorated store, it was too over the top for Draco's liking, but then again it was a female shop. He perused the mannequins looking at the garments and dress robes they presented. He wandered around for 10 minutes coming up with nothing that he deemed fit for Hermione's beauty, he was about to give up, when a flash of green caught his eye. He made his way right to the far end of the store, to find the source of his interests. There on a hanger was the most exquisite emerald green dress, it wasn't too formal, but it wasn't too casual, in Draco's mind it was perfect. It was the perfect dress, for his perfect match. The dress would come to just under Hermione's knee; it was a tight fitting bodice with floaty sleeves, the skirt flared out, swaying in the breeze that Draco created picking it up. He knew that if Hermione wore it, if she were to spin it would fly up as she moved. The dress had the most intricate lace patterning, which only added to the elegance of the dress, he had to have it.

Draco looked down at the dress and knew that it was perfect for Hermione, he thanked his lucky stars that all his years as a serial womaniser had enabled him to be well aware of a witches measurements, that and he had spent too much time with his mother at dress fittings. Either way he knew that he could get the dress made exactly to Hermione's petite measurements. Draco called to the awaiting witch, he quickly told her the measurements and watched as she left to make the dress and wrap it. It was in these moments that he really truly cherished magic.

As he waited his eye glanced over a pale yellow sundress, it was obviously made for a much younger witch. The dress was petite and came with a small ribbon to tie in one's hair. As Draco looked at the dress he though back to Mopsy, she was a lovely house elf and Draco though highly of her, he thought of Chester and how he wasn't in rags. Hermione had dressed Chester in proper clothes, which Draco had to admit made the elf looked regal and presentable but above all it made him happy. With that in mind Draco picked up the dress and ribbon and studied it. Soon he was walking to the till and paying for both the dresses, as well as accessories to accompany Hermione's dress. With thanks to the cashier, he left the store and apparated back to Hogwarts, his arms full with his purchases.

Hermione awoke from her sleep, feeling rather worse for wear. She had never realised how draining it was to cry, she rarely made a habit of crying, so today's outburst was overdue and well deserved, or so she felt, that's how she justified it to herself. She moved off the bed to look in her full length mirror, she hadn't really had chance to digest the fact that she no longer looked the way she was used to.

She tentatively stepped in front of the mirror and looked at her reflection, she frowned to herself. It wasn't that she wasn't pretty, far from it, no she was worried that she looked too pretty, after all these years of just being plain, she didn't really know how she would accept the change. What she feared as well was that people would no longer see her for her intelligence but her looks, she had seen those girls, and she desperately didn't want to become one of them.

Hermione had to admit however that she was reasonably impressed with how her genetics had balanced out her mother and Snape's characteristics, both physical and emotional, she still struggled accepting Snape, she would for a long time, but for now she just understood. Looking back at her reflection Hermione noticed that she was still in her uniform and robes, all of which was wrinkled and crumpled from her much needed nap. Hermione knew there was no need to remain in her uniform and made her way to her walk in closet.

The day was hot and sunny, so unlike Hermione's current disposition, however Hermione opted for a simple blue day dress and white sandals, the spaghetti straps of the dress set of her slender neck and collarbone perfectly. She had never noticed this small detail before, but Hermione but it down to the worn off glamour's.

With one final look at her reflection Hermione contemplated her latest challenge; breaking the news to Harry and Ron. This thought scared her, she knew that Ron had a temper at times, but she just hoped that he would understand her situation before things kicked off, it was the last thing she needed. Hermione clutched her stomach briefly as it alerted her to the fact that she was hungry, having skipped breakfast for the meeting. She vowed to herself that she would request some food from Chester, before she worked out a plan to tell Harry and Ron.

Hermione made her way to her door and opened it slowly, as soon as the door was open just the slightest bit, Hermione's senses were overloaded with the sweet smell of flowers. Hermione couldn't pick out individual scents but the overwhelming smell made her happy and lightheaded. She slowly began to descend the stairs from her room that entered into the main part of the head quarters: the common room. The perfume from the flowers got stronger as she neared the room. Hermione had no idea what to expect when she went in there, but she was curious as to the source of the smell.

As Hermione got to the final step of the stairs she stop in amazement at the view that lay before her, she had not expected anything when she walked in, but the view in front of her definitely pleasantly surprised her.

**A/N Hi guys a big, big thank you to everyone who is reviewing this story, I love reading them. Knowing that people enjoy reading what you right is serious motivation.**


End file.
